You Can Run But You Can't Hide
by newyorklghts
Summary: Blake is forced to move to Miami to live with her brother. Blake shakes up his world with all the trouble that follows her from Barstow. Will he be able to save his sister from a deal gone terribly wrong? Or will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Fast and Furious story. I should tell you now that while I do love these movies, I have limited knowledge of cars. This story is a combination of Fast and Furious with a video game thrown in. Whoever can guess the game gets bonus points, but that doesn't become obvious until later. Anyway I don't own The Fast and The Furious or any of its characters. I do own Blake, Logan, Luke, and J-Rock/Jared. I will try and post pictures of the characters if I can figure out how to.**

Blake stared blankly out the window of the car as her mother drove her to the airport. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to go but I don't know what else to do with you," her mother said carefully.

Blake glanced briefly at her mother before returning her attention to the window. "You didn't have to call him," she muttered under her breath.

"He's the only person you'll listen to. Besides he'll be able to keep you out of trouble," her mother explained.

"What about my car," Blake asked angrily. Her baby was stuck in the garage, her mom would probably sell it.

"You won't need it in Miami," her mother snapped.

Blake sneered at her mother and pulled her sunglasses back down. Her mother pulled up to the curb at the airport and put the car into park. Blake grabbed her bags from the backseat and slid out of the car.

"Call me when you get there," her mother ordered as she handed over the plane ticket.

"I wouldn't count on it," Blake snapped. "What makes you think I'm actually getting on the plane?"

"I think you'll get on the plane," a man said from behind her.

Blake stiffened at the sound of his voice and glared at her mother. "You didn't," Blake said angrily. She spun around and stared at the man behind her. She shook her head angrily and clenched her jaw. "It's good to see you big brother, it's been what? Six years?"

"Don't be a bitch to your brother," her mother ordered as Blake slammed the passenger door.

Blake stood on the sidewalk wondering if she could outrun him. "What are you doing this for? You could have told her no, it's not like you haven't done it before," Blake said quickly.

"Let's go, we have a plane to catch," Brian replied easily. He grabbed two of Blake's bags and led the way into the airport. It was going to be a very long flight.

---

Blake sat sullenly in the backseat of Roman's car waiting for one of them to speak to her. Brian and Roam were talking about her like she wasn't even in the car.

"You know I can hear you," Blake snapped.

Rome met her gaze in the rearview mirror and smirked. "So what was it this time Blake? Why'd your mom send you to Brian," Rome asked curiously.

"She was worried I was going to go to prison like you," Blake replied smugly. "Like the cops could even catch me."

Brian raised his eyebrows curiously. "You can't run forever Blake, besides you aren't that good of a driver," he replied.

"Please, we all know that you are the one that isn't that good of a driver. With you it's all about the machine, for me it's purely instinct. You'd know that if you had bothered to stick around or call," Blake snapped.

Brian shook his head and glanced at Rome. "You need to get over it," Brian said with annoyance. "It was six years ago Blake."

"You left Brian! You left the crew, you left me, and what really sucks is that you don't even care what it was like after you left," Blake yelled. "You got a badge and suddenly you've got a clean slate and you're better than the rest of us."

"Did you ever think that I had to leave Blake? Mom told me to go, she was worried that you were going to follow me into the crew. Unfortunately you did that without me being there so I guess leaving was pointless," Brian replied.

"Obviously, if you wanted me to stay out of the crew you should have taken to me with you to Los Angeles," Blake said angrily. Brian shot her a surprised glance in the mirror and she smirked. "Yeah I know all about LA and how you let that guy go, you were dating his sister weren't you?"

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How did you find out about that," he demanded.

Roman chuckled softly in the driver's seat and looked at Blake. "She probably read about it in the newspaper," Roman said calmly.

"No I was at Race Wars when all that shit went down," Blake said evenly.

Brian turned around in his seat and stared at her. "What the hell were you doing at Race Wars?" he shouted angrily.

"I was looking for you! I found you, but you cut out before I got a chance to talk to you," Blake replied calmly.

"Does mom know that you were there," Brian demanded.

"No she doesn't know actually. I went with Luke, who is supposed to bring my car down in a couple of days," Blake said easily. "I hear the street racing pays better in Miami than it does in Barstow."

"You are not racing here," Brian ordered.

"See if you can stop me," Blake snapped. "As far as I am concerned you haven't been my brother since the night you left six years ago Brian. Mom sending me to you is a joke because we both know you can't do any better than she did. So you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"I'm responsible for you Blake, if something happens to you mom will never forgive me," Brian snapped.

"If something happens to me, she'll probably send you and Roman a thank you card and throw a party," Blake said through clenched teeth. "She doesn't care about me anymore than Dad cared about us so don't play that bull shit with me."

"Mom cares about you that is why she got you out of Barstow before you got yourself sent to jail," Brian reminded her.

"Like I said before Brian, I'm not going to jail! No one can catch me," Blake shouted as Roman pulled into a parking lot and parked next to a garage.

Brian and Roman climbed out quickly and Blake took a deep breath before sliding out of the backseat. She followed them and glanced around in irritation. Blake yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Luke.

"Hey," Luke said through a yawn.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, late night," Blake asked quickly.

"Yeah, we ran the roads all night last night. There's some big shit going down here, Razor is trying to find you," Luke explained.

"I'm sorry I had to leave," Blake said with a sigh.

"I get it, you didn't have a choice," Luke replied. "How's Brian?"

"Exactly like I remember him, arrogant and annoying as ever," Blake said in annoyance. "When are you leaving?"

"I leave in a couple of hours. I still have to get your cars and load them in the trailer," Luke said calmly. "I'm bringing mine down too."

"Cool, at least now I'll have some competition," Blake replied. Brian reappeared in the doorway and started toward her. "I gotta go Luke, my brother has decided to try and exert his authority. Call me when you leave."

Blake hung up and stashed her phone as Brian approached. "Was that your lackey," Brian asked with a smirk.

"He's my friend, not my lackey," Blake snapped. "Luke is one hell of a mechanic now too."

"You shouldn't drag him into your shit Blake," Brian reprimanded.

"I'm not dragging anyone into anything Brian," Blake snapped. "Jesus, have you always been such an ass or does Miami just bring out the best in you?"

Brian rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "I have to go to a meeting, you're going to hang here with Roman until I get back," Brian replied.

"Goody," Blake said sarcastically as she headed inside the garage. She paused inside the door and looked around expectantly. It looked better than she thought it would. It was certainly better than the garage in Barstow.

"Blake, come here," Roman yelled from next to a Nissan 350Z. "Let me introduce you to some people!"

Blake trudged over slowly and ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair. Roman threw an arm around her shoulders before speaking. "This is Brian's little sister Blake," Roman explained. "Blake this is Suki, Tej, and Jimmy."

"Hi, Blake O'Conner," Blake said with a wave. A guy Blake's age stepped into the garage from the office in the back. Blake raked her eyes over him as he approached. His messy brown hair was cut short, but not to short. His brown eyes caught Blake's attention though.

"Tej," he called as he approached. "Julius is on the phone, says he's got to talk to you about tonight."

"What's he whining about now," Tej asked. He motioned for Jimmy to deal with the phone call.

"He says the buy in is too high for him," the young man explained. He smiled at Blake as he joined the group. "Who is this?"

Roman shook his head at the young man and smiled. "Stay away from her dude, she's Brian's little sister," Roman said quickly.

"I think I can speak for myself Roman," Blake snapped. "I'm Blake O'Conner."

"Logan Marshall," he replied. He shook Blake's hand and glanced at Roman. "So Brian's your brother?"

"Unfortunately," Blake said easily.

Logan chuckled softly and met her gaze. "What brings you to Miami," Logan asked curiously. "You don't look like a racer."

"You'd be surprised," Blake said with a smirk. "My mom sent me to live with Brian. She thought being here would keep me out of racing and jail."

"What do you drive," Logan asked.

"I race in a Skyline, one unfortunate habit I picked up from my brother, but I just picked up a charger," Blake replied.

"What year," Tej asked growing more impressed with Blake by the second.

"The Charger is a 1970, the skyline is a 2005," Blake said easily. "A friend of mine is brining them both down."

"Are you going to race tonight," Logan asked cautiously.

"You got something I can drive," Blake asked with a smile.

"Brian told you no racing," Roman pointed out.

"What Brian doesn't know won't kill him," Blake said quickly.

"How are you going to race without him knowing? He'll be there tonight," Tej said.

Blake pursed her lips and glanced at the car sitting behind her. "Whose car is this," she asked as she checked out the window tint. It was dark enough to keep anyone, even her brother from noticing her.

"That is mine," Tej replied. "And you can't drive it."

Blake smiled slowly when she spotted Brian's car sitting behind the garage. "Don't worry I think I just found something I can drive," Blake called as she headed toward the Skyline.

"She's going to be trouble, I can already tell," Tej said with a laugh.

"Brian's going to have his hands full with that girl," Suki replied. "How old is she Roman?"

"She's 18, but she's been driving since she was 12," Roman explained. Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched her.

"She any good," he asked curiously.

"I don't know man, I haven't seen her race," Roman said uneasily. "She started racing right after I went to jail. I haven't seen her in three years."

Logan nodded absentmindedly as he continued to watch Blake. He jumped when a rag hit him in the face. "You going to stare at the girl all day or are you going to do your job," Tej joked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going Tej," Logan muttered as he headed back to the office.

**Next time: Blake and Brian realize they have more in common than they thought, we meet our bad guy, Blake gets to drive!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Fast and the Furious or any of its characters. I also do not own the video game from which I took Razor and Taz. I do own Blake, Logan, Luke, and J-Rock.**

Chapter 2

Blake circled the blue Skyline slowly. She really couldn't believe it, her car was almost an exact replica of Brian's. It was giving her a weird sense of déjà vu.

"It's nice ain't it kid," Roman asked as he joined her.

Blake nodded as she opened the driver's side door. She sat down in the seat carefully and checked out the custom gauges. She snorted softly and climbed back out of the car. Blake shook her head and tried not to laugh. As much as she didn't want acknowledge it, she was more like her brother than she wanted to admit.

"What's so funny," Roman asked curiously.

"You'll get it when Luke gets here with my car," Blake said easily. "So Brian lives here at the garage?"

Roman pointed to the boathouse floating in the channel behind them. "He lives in there actually," Roman explained.

Blake stared at Roman in surprise. "You can't be serious," Blake said quickly. "He expects both of us to live in that thing?"

"Until he can find a place bigger," Roman explained.

"Great," Blake muttered under her breath. "I guess I should get moved in then."

"You need any help," Roman asked carefully.

"It's just two suitcases Roam," Blake pointed out. "I think I can handle it."

Roman led the way back around to his car and popped the trunk for her. She grabbed her bags and headed back to the boathouse. She tossed both bags onto the deck before climbing on the boat.

Blake scooped up the bags and headed inside. She dumped her bags in the corner and looked around the small room. He couldn't really expect both of them to live in this tugboat. It looked like it barely fit him and all his crap.

Blake shrugged and grabbed one of her suitcases. She dug through it until she found her favorite jeans and a tank top. The jeans had several holes down the legs. She kicked off her boots and grabbed her navy blue converses out of her other bag.

Blake wiggled into her jeans and tank top as she checked out Brian's stuff. She laughed out loud when she spotted two pairs of black converses sitting in the open closet. "Some things never change," she muttered softly.

"You always talk to yourself," Brian asked from the doorway.

Blake jumped and turned around quickly. "No, it's just…" Blake trailed off not knowing how to explain. "We have more in common than I thought."

"What do you mean," Brian asked curiously.

Blake held up her shoes and pointed to Brian's feet. "You wear black ones and I wear blue ones," Blake pointed out. "My car could pass for your car Brian. Its weird, you left and I tried to forget about you, but I guess I ended up more like you than either of us thought was possible."

Brian met Blake's gaze and smiled. "Well we are related," Brian said quickly. "You're right though, even with me leaving you still ended up like me."

Blake pulled her sneakers on and followed Brian out of the boathouse. "So what time do the races start tonight," Blake asked quickly.

"You're not racing here Blake," Brian reminded her. "Besides you don't have a car to drive."

"Thanks for reminding me," Blake said brightly. She dashed back into the boathouse and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in the last number she dialed and waited for Luke to answer.

"Blake, I just talked to you an hour ago. Is Miami really that bad," Luke demanded when he answered.

"I think it's going to be ok actually," Blake explained. "I just wanted to warn you about the space here."

"Why? What's wrong with the space," Luke asked in confusion.

"There's not much space with Brian and me. He lives in a boathouse behind a garage," Blake replied.

"Oh, well it's a good thing I am bringing the truck then isn't it," Luke pointed out. "I can crash in the truck until I find somewhere to live."

"You're the best Luke," Blake said easily. "You're the only person from Barstow willing to give it all up to come to Miami with me."

"Yeah well, it's not just for you kid," Luke pointed out. "Racing pays better and people appreciate a good mechanic there."

Blake laughed softly and shook her head. "We are going to raise so much hell here," Blake said seriously.

"Hell yeah," Luke shouted. "I've got to go. My stuff isn't going to pack itself. I still have to get your cars."

"Right, those are kind of the reason you are coming dude. Call me when you leave," Blake said quickly. She snapped her phone shut after saying goodbye.

Blake sighed and glanced around the back of the garage. It was a lazy Miami Friday afternoon. Nothing was going on until that night. She wandered into the garage and joined Brian next to another streetcar.

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with my car," the brunette sitting inside of the car whined.

Blake rolled her eyes and met Brian's gaze. Neither of them had patience for girls like this. She didn't race she just hung out at the races hoping to catch the eye of a racer. She wanted a racer, she didn't want to be one.

Logan had the hood up on the car and was looking at the engine with a smirk. "I'm telling you Tia, there is nothing wrong with this car," he explained.

Tia climbed out of the car and walked slowly over to where Brian stood. "Hi Brian," she said brightly. "Who is this? Not your girlfriend I hope?"

"I'm his sister," Blake said with a shake of her head. "Nice car, is it yours or did you borrow it from a racer?"

Logan shook with silent laughter as Blake took a closer look at the car. "What kind of time does this baby do," Blake asked curiously.

"It's a 10 second car," Tia said confidently.

"Really," Blake asked with a smirk.

"Cut it out Blake," Brian warned.

Blake rolled her eyes again and glanced at the engine. "What exactly is wrong with your car," Blake asked sincerely.

Tia smiled slightly at her and shook her head. "I'm not sure, but it catches every time I shift gears," Tia explained.

"You mind if I take it for a spin," Blake asked. "I can tell you exactly what's wrong with it if I drive it."

"Fine by me, just don't wreck it. I need it for tonight," Tia replied. Logan dropped the keys in Blake's hand as she walked past him. She climbed into the driver's seat as Logan closed the hood.

"Take it easy Blake," Brian ordered. Blake shut the door and laughed. "Logan go with her please."

Logan smiled brightly and joined Blake in the car. Blake snatched his sunglasses off his shirt as she cranked the car. Rap music filled the inside of the car as Blake pulled out of the garage.

"Which way is the interstate," Blake asked easily.

"Just take it down to the end of this road and then circle back," Logan said.

"You are no fun," Blake mocked. "Are all the guys in Miami like you?"

"What? Unwilling to risk being in a wreck with a girl they've known for under 24 hours? Yes, they are," Logan joked.

Blake revved the engine and roared out the parking lot. She flew down to the end of the road and screamed around a corner. She shifted up and down the gears several times. "It hangs when you shift from 2nd to 3rd," Blake said quickly. "You feel the jump?"

"Yeah," Logan said raising his eyebrows. "That should be easy enough to fix."

Blake drove back to the garage and parked the car. She slid out of the car and tossed Logan the keys. "There's a catch between 2 and 3, but baby boy can fix it for you," Blake called to Tia.

"Baby boy," Logan said in surprise. "Why am I baby boy?"

"Don't worry about it," Blake called back. She jogged over to Brian but froze when her phone rang. She pulled it out and checked the caller id.

"Shit," Blake whispered under her breath. Brian raised his eyebrows at her when he saw the look on her face. She slid the phone open slowly. "What's up?"

"Where are you," Razor asked angrily.

Blake shifted anxiously and waved Brian off. She turned her back and whispered, "Why would I tell you that Razor?"

Brian grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Did you say Razor," he demanded.

Blake licked her lips and nodded hesitantly. Brian yanked the phone out of her hand. "Razor," Brian said coolly. "You got a reason for calling my sister?"

"Brian O'Connor, back from the dead," Razor joked. "How is life treating you?"

"How about you tell me what you need from my sister," Brian snapped. Blake shot him an angry look and shook her head.

"Its simple man, she owes me a car," Razor replied. "She skipped town after a race for a pink slip. The car she owes me is gone too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brian said with a snort. "Remind me dude, how old are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything," Razor demanded.

"You pulled this same stunt on me when I was her age! You are to damn old to still be pulling shit like this," Brian shouted. "Stay the hell away from Blake!"

Brian snapped her phone shut and tossed it back to her. "Please tell me you don't actually owe him a car," Brian demanded.

"I can tell you that, but it would be a lie," Blake explained.

"What the hell were you thinking Blake? You can't skip town on a deal like that, people get killed over pink slip races," Brian shouted.

"Let me explain," Blake shouted back. "The racer Razor put me up against cheated. They tampered with my car and I lost. Everyone called them on it so I assumed the deal was off. I guess I was wrong."

"Which car did you lose," Brian asked.

Blake sighed and met his angry gaze. "My skyline," Blake said with a shake of her head. "He put up an Evolution and I would have smoked him if my car hadn't been tampered with."

"Blake you know Razor is bad news, why are you doing business with him," Brian asked.

"He runs the crew now," Blake explained. "Everything goes through Razor first. I didn't have a choice."

Brian pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll get you out of it," Brian said carefully. "Where is your skyline?"

"Luke's bringing it and the charger down," Blake replied. "I guess he got them out before Razor found them."

"You know you could put mom is serious danger with this stunt," Brian pointed out.

"She has nothing to do with it Brian," Blake snapped. "If he does anything, he'll come here to get my car."

"Let's hope he doesn't," Brian said. "Razor's got major connections down here. If he comes the shit is going to hit the fan."

Blake started to slip her phone back into her pocket but stopped when it rang again. She checked the caller id and answered it quickly. "Tell me you got out please," Blake pleaded.

"Yeah no sweat," Luke replied.

"Does anyone know you are coming here other than me," Blake demanded.

"No, I know Razor wants you car. I didn't tell anyone," Luke replied. "I should be there in three days."

"Ok dude," Blake said nervously. "Thanks for the call." Blake shut the phone and looked at Brian anxiously. "He got out fine, Razor will forget about me a couple of days."

"I hope your right kid," Brian said quickly. "I hope you are right."

**If you are going to bash my story at least have the balls to signin so I can reply to the review. I am taking this oppurtunity to defend myself, first of all I did do research, in which I discovered that in the new movie Brian is driving a blue skyline! Forgive me for assuming that if it was being used in the brand new movie that it was still around. The skyline was the recognizable car that Brian drove in the first movie and I wanted his sister to have the same one! I don't know who wrote the review but I really want them to explain to me how Blake is a mary-sue, cause I am definetly not seeing it. Blake is going to save herself despite what the story description said. If you are going to review my stories at least make it so I can address what you say. Otherwise don't bother, cause you are wasting my time and your own. Review if you have something to say that is constructive or helpful, don't send me a huge review telling about a car that doesn't exsist and how to write my characters. Its called fanFICTION for a reason!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the fast and the furious or any of its characters. I do own Blake, Logan, Luke, and J-Rock/Jared.**

Chapter 3

Blake sat on the sofa in Brian's houseboat waiting for him to finish getting ready. She had convinced him to let her go to the race that night. He was racing against a couple of other drivers, one of which was Tia.

Blake shifted on the bed and checked the clock on the wall. "Brian! Are you going to spend all night fixing your hair," Blake called in irritation.

"Very funny," Brian said as he emerged from the bathroom. He shook his head when he saw the way Blake was dressed. "Well it's better than dressing like the other girls at the track."

Blake glanced down at her tattered jeans, converses, tank top, and hoodie. "People don't take me seriously if they realize what I look like," Blake explained as she pulled up the hood on her jacket. It hid her blonde hair and face from view.

"Why do people need to take you seriously if you're not racing," Brian asked.

Blake rolled her eyes and followed him out of the boathouse. She slid into the passenger seat of his skyline. "People are going to take me seriously Brian," Blake explained. "I'm the best driver out of Barstow. Trust me, my reputation precedes me."

"Yeah ok kid," Brian replied. He cranked the car and headed to the spot Tej had told him about. "Just try to stay out of trouble tonight."

"I can't make any promises about that Brian," Blake said easily. They arrived at the race in under ten minutes. Blake kept the hood up on her jacket as she climbed out of the car. "Nice set up you guys have here."

"We try," Tej said from behind her. "Brian letting you run tonight?"

"Nah," Blake replied. "He's trying to keep me off the streets as long as possible. Once I start racing he'll start losing money."

"Attractive and funny, a killer combination," Roman joked as he joined them. "Kids have no place on the streets."

"Let me borrow your car and you'll see where I belong," Blake replied.

Roman met Brian's gaze over the top of her head. Brian raised his eyebrows and smirked. "She's got something there," Tej commented. "People will pay big to see her race Brian."

"Let's do it," Brian said from the other side of his car. "You win and you can race, if I win you can't race while you're here."

Blake smirked at her brother, before turning to Tej. "Set it up dude, but I get a portion of the money," Blake ordered.

"Sounds good to me kid," Tej replied quickly. "Set em up on the line! We got a race!"

"You sure about this, he never loses," Suki asked.

"I think its time someone beat him then," Blake said easily. Roman pulled his car up to the line next to Brian's and climbed out. He tossed Blake the keys and shot Brian a glance.

"I got a treat for you guys tonight," Tej announced. "Everyone here knows my boy Brian!" Tej pointed to Brian who waved gamely. "Bet you didn't know Brian's got a sister and the two of them have agreed to race."

Blake pushed her hood back and nodded at Tej. A murmur went through the crowd as people checked her out. They were all placing bets on Brian, which was exactly what Blake wanted them to do.

Blake and Brian climbed into their cars and cranked them up. Blake popped her neck and revved the engine. Tej waved the crowd back off the street and moved back to start the race.

A man stepped off the curb and headed toward Tej. Blake's grip on the steering wheel tightened when she recognized the man. It was Taz, Razor's second in command. Blake looked at Brian anxiously as she slipped her jacket off.

Taz continued to talk to Tej as Blake fastened the harness seatbelt. Roman stepped off the curb and headed over to Taz and Tej. He spoke quickly and pushed Taz out of the way. Roman crossed over to his car and leaned down to speak to Blake.

"He wants to talk to you," Roman said lowly.

"Um, I'm a little busy right now," Blake replied. "What does he want?"

"He just said he needs to talk to you and that he didn't want Tej to let you race," Roman explained.

"Is Tej calling the race because Razor's lackey told him to," Blake demanded. She shoved Roman away from the car and leaned out the window. "What's the hold up Tej? These people are paying to see a race!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Tej shrugged. "I'm ready when you two are," Tej shouted back. Roman moved out of the way and Tej raised his arms.

Blake revved her engine and kept her eyes on Tej. She knew looking at Brian would make her look like she wasn't ready for this.

"Go," Tej shouted loudly. Blake slammed the accelerator down to the floor and tore away from the start line. Brian took the lead quickly. Blake pulled right behind him and drafted off him, waiting for her chance to pass him.

Brian glanced in the rearview mirror and smirked. She drove just like he did, which meant she would be easy to beat. Blake knew that Brian thought she drove like him so she gave him some food for thought.

Blake shifted lanes and blew past Brian on the inside of a curve. She smiled as she accelerated and shifted gears. Brian was going down. Blake's grip tightened on the wheel as Brian blew past her with a spray of Nos.

"Rookie," Blake muttered as she shifted up again. She knew to save Nos for the home stretch. Blake tore around the next turn and closed the gap between her and Brian significantly. The finish line had just come into sight when she hit the Nos button.

Blake blew past Brian and across the finish line two car lengths ahead of him. She slammed on the brakes and jumped out the car as the crowd swarmed it. Brian shook his head as he climbed out of his car.

Blake walked over to Tej and shook his hand. He dropped a large stack of bills in her hand, Blake passed a couple back and smiled. "Mutual respect," Blake said loudly.

Roman threw an arm around her shoulder and laughed loudly. "Way to go kid, you owe me Nos though," Roman reminded her.

"Where's Taz," Blake demanded glancing around the crowd.

"I lost him in the crowd, but we need to get you out of here," Roman replied. Brian joined them in the center of the crowd and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is Taz doing here," Brian asked angrily.

"You think I know? No one knew where I was going," Blake snapped. Brian dragged her toward his car but froze when he saw Taz. He spun around and hid Blake. Brian waved Tej, Suki, and Logan over anxiously. "She needs to leave now!"

"I'll take her back to the garage," Logan said quickly. Blake leaned inside Roman's car and grabbed her jacket. She slipped it over her slender shoulders and flipped the hood back up. She grabbed Logan's hand and let him pull her through the crowd.

Logan unlocked the passenger side of his truck first and pushed Blake inside. He jogged around to the other side and climbed in. "You should probably sit in the floor until we get out of here," Logan said quickly. "We don't want him to know you're with me."

Blake slid down into the floorboard and met Logan's gaze. "Thanks dude, I owe you one," Blake replied.

"Why don't you tell me what you did to piss those people off," Logan asked.

Blake shook her head and sighed. "It's a very long story, one I don't want to tell," Blake explained.

Logan gave her an irritated look as he pulled away from the crowd. "Fine, we've all got our secrets," Logan finally said. They drove in silence for several minutes without speaking.

"I think we're clear," Logan said lowly. Blake slid up onto the seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"I really appreciate your help," Blake said as they pulled into the garage. Logan parked his truck and climbed out slowly. Blake jumped out and watched as he shut the doors.

Blake licked her lips nervously and looked around. Something felt wrong, like she was being watched. Blake shifted and started toward Logan. Someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed loudly.

Blake gasped when the person holding her shoved her against the hood of Logan's truck. "I've been waiting for you," Razor said lowly.

Blake struggled against the searing pain that was shooting through her arm, which was bent behind her back. Logan stood frozen next to the door watching her struggle. "You knew he was here," Blake shouted angrily. "You son of a bitch! You set me up!"

Logan's face fell at her accusations. "You're little boyfriend didn't know anything about me being here. There's no reason to be mad at him," Razor replied. "Someone else sold you out sweetheart."

Blake glanced around the garage and gasped loudly. "No," she whispered brokenly. "How could you?"

"Maybe I was tired of being your lackey," Luke replied viciously.

"I swear to god I am going to kill you," Blake shouted angrily.

"Not if I kill you first," Razor reminded her. "Now tell me where it is."

Blake stiffened when Luke grabbed Logan and drug him closer to them. "He's got nothing to do with this let him go," Blake pleaded.

"Having him here might convince you to talk faster," Luke pointed out.

"I trusted you," Blake shouted angrily. "Where the hell are my cars?"

"Those aren't your concern anymore," Razor snapped. "They belong to me now. I suggest you tell me what I want to know before I break your arm."

"Go to hell Razor," Blake hissed angrily. "I'm not telling you shit!"

Luke pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans and pressed it against Logan's head. "Tell him or I am going to blow this guy's brains all over the floor," Luke ordered.

"I don't have it," Blake said quickly. "I don't have your stuff Razor!"

Razor spun Blake around to face him and sneered angrily. "You may not have it but you know where it is bitch," Razor replied. His hand slammed across the side of Blake's face causing her lip to bleed. "Tell me where it is before I lose my temper!"

Blake blinked the tears out of her eyes and smirked. "You're gonna have to kill me, you're not getting it back," Blake spat.

Blake shook when she saw the look in Razor's eyes. He drug her over to the table and pushed her down on top of it. "I've got other ways of making you talk whore," Razor whispered. He ripped her hoodie and tank top off her body and tossed them on the floor.

The garage door rumbled open as Razor leaned over Blake. "What the hell," Brian shouted when he saw what was going on. "Get your fucking hands off of her now!"

Brian and Roman drew guns before Razor could move. Tej, Suki, and Jimmy all grabbed the largest tools they could find, ready to beat some ass. Blake didn't move as Razor stepped away from her.

"Let him go," Roman ordered pointing his gun at Luke.

Luke shoved Logan away from him and looked at Blake. "All you had to do was tell us what you did with it Blake," Luke said calmly.

Blake pursed her lips and stared at him angrily. "Go to hell you asshole," Blake hissed. "I trusted you! You were going to let that piece of shit rape me and you gave him my cars!"

"I've been on his payroll a long time sweetheart," Luke explained. "He pays better than you ever did. Money is worth more than your friendship any day."

Brian raised his gun and shot Luke in the shoulder. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you both," Brian ordered angrily.

Razor helped Luke up and headed toward the door. "This isn't over kid," Razor called over his shoulder. "I got your cars, but I still want what you stole from me."

Brian and Roman stood in the open garage door until Razor and Luke had driven away. Tej, Suki, and Jimmy dropped their weapons and moved to check on Blake and Logan.

Blake shook as she sat up on the table. Brian crossed the garage and pulled his t-shirt off. He handed it to Blake wordlessly. She slipped it on and slid off the table. Brian grabbed her when her knees gave out.

Tej and Suki moved to help him but he waved them off. "I got her," Brian said softly. He led Blake out the backdoor and over to the boathouse. Brian helped her climb onto the boat and pulled her inside.

Blake let the tears roll down her face once they were inside. Brian hugged her tightly. "Its ok Blake, I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Brian whispered.

Blake shook with silent tears. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this," she replied brokenly.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to get caught up in stuff with you," Brian reminded her. "What happened?"

**Next time: Some old friends decide to help out Blake, Brian comes up with a plan, and we find out what Blake is hiding from Brian.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have to say that this story got off to a bit of a rough start, but I really appreciate all the positive feedback, all the people subscribing, and adding the story to their favorites. It means a lot to me. I thought that I should explain the time period for this story, it takes place after 2 Fast 2 Furious but before Fast and Furious. I know that Dom went to Mexico at the end of the first movie, but I moved him to make him more accessible. Which brings me to the surprise for this chapter: DOM!!! Right I will end this by saying that I don't own The Fast and The Furious franchise or any of its characters. I wish I owned Paul Walker but I don't. I do not own the video game from which I took Razor and Taz either. I do own Blake, Luke, Logan, and J-Rock. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4

Blake pulled away from Brian and sat down on the bed. She wiped the tears off her face and met Brian's gaze. "Razor isn't just running the crew, he's running a serious drug and black market operation," Blake explained. She reached into her pocket and pulled out black wallet. She tossed it to Brian who flipped it open to reveal a police badge.

"You're too young to be a cop," Brian said in confusion.

"I got popped a couple of months ago for racing," Blake said. "I already had several infractions and a warrant out for me. Instead of sending me to jail, the cops made a deal with me. If I helped them bust Razor then they would wipe my record. No one knew not even mom."

"So what happened when she decided to send you here," Brain asked.

"My mom sending me here came at the perfect time. The cops almost had enough to arrest Razor and charge him. They needed hard evidence though," Blake replied. "Razor had loaded my skyline with drugs so instead of making the drop I took it all to the cops. Razor must not know they have it."

"Damn it Blake," Brian said angrily. "He's not going to back down over this. Even if the cops catch him whoever takes over will come after you for putting him away!"

"You don't think I know that Brian," Blake cried. "I already lost one of my best friends and my cars to that piece of shit!"

"I'm going to kill that kid," Brian shouted. He slammed his fist against the wall, causing Blake to jump. "Did he say where your cars are?"

"I have a feeling they never left Barstow," Blake replied.

"Is there anyway we can find out," Brian demanded.

"The skyline as a GPS system in it that the cops installed. They can find it. Wherever the Skyline the Charger will be too," Blake explained.

"Call them and find out where your car is," Brian ordered.

Blake pulled out her cell phone and dialed the head detective's number. "Mark," Blake said without greeting. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you kid, you closed the case for us," Mark replied.

"I need you to check the location on my skyline," Blake asked quickly. "Are you aware that Razor skipped town?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "We are in the process of tracking him down."

"He's in Miami," Blake said in annoyance. "He's here with Taz and my frie… with Luke."

"Your car is here in Barstow," Mark said anxiously. "I thought you left, why is your car still here?"

"I left, apparently my car didn't," Blake pointed out. "Let me know when you've got him in custody."

Blake snapped the phone shut and looked at Brian anxiously. "Barstow police had no clue he was here," Blake said quickly.

Brian shook his head angrily. They both jumped when someone knocked on the outside of the boathouse. Brian walked out onto the deck and came back in with Roman. "Who wants to explain what's going on," Roman asked.

Brian waved his hand at Blake to indicate that she should fill Roman in. Blake retold the entire story, with several interruptions from Roman and Brian.

"Is there anyone you can trust to get your cars out," Roman asked.

"I think we need to accept that those cars aren't getting away from Razor," Brian said angrily.

"I thought I could trust Luke but obviously I was wrong about that. Do either of you have anyone in or around Barstow that owes you a favor," Blake asked.

"I don't think this is a favor anyone will want to do," Roman pointed out.

"There is one guy who owes me," Brian said lowly.

"Well call him! We need to get my cars out before someone realizes the skyline is wired," Blake said quickly. "If they check under the hood I'm screwed, they'll know I'm working for the cops!"

Roman and Brian exchanged a loaded glance. "What aren't you telling me," Blake demanded.

"First of all, I don't know how to find this guy. Secondly I don't know if he'll do it even if he does owe me," Brian explained.

"Who is this guy anyway," Blake asked.

"Dominic Torreto," Roman said before Brian could.

"Dom," Blake said in surprise.

"You know him," Brian asked in shock.

"Of course I know him! Everyone who is a decent racer knows Dom. He's been running out of Las Vegas," Blake said excitedly. She yanked her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her address book. "You want to call him or should I?"

"Does he know you are related to me," Brian asked cautiously.

"No. I never told him and he never asked," Blake explained. "I think he might know. One night after a race he told me that I reminded him of a guy he used to know."

"You call him and let me talk to him," Brian said nervously. Blake punched the send button and waited for Dom to pick up. She hit the speaker button once he answered.

"This better be important Baja," Dom grunted. "You know I'm on the way to a race."

Brian raised his eyebrows when he heard Blake's nickname. Roman smirked and shot Brian a look. Blake shook her head at them and laughed.

"It's important, I know better than to waste your time," Blake replied. "I need your help with something and there is someone you need to talk to."

"Who do I need to talk to," Dom asked.

"Listen I should have told you Dom, but Brian O'Conner is my brother and we need a favor," Blake explained. Blake heard brakes squealing in the background as Dom's car skidded to a stop.

"Brian is your brother? Why didn't you tell me Baja," Dom demanded.

"You never asked, and I don't like to advertise it," Blake snapped. "Can you help us out or not?"

"Is he with you now," Dom asked suspiciously.

"Actually I am in Miami with him," Blake explained. "You want to talk to him?"

Dominic sighed loudly. "Yeah put him on," Dom finally said.

"What's up Dom," Brian called.

"There are several things about Baja that make sense now that I know she's related to you. She's crazy man, just like you," Dom said easily.

"Yeah, we were both surprised to discover how much we have in common," Brian replied.

"So what do the two of you need," Dom asked.

"I was running a similar gig to what Brian was when he was in LA with you," Blake explained.

"You're a cop," Dom said in shock.

"I'm only working with the Barstow people, they know nothing about you. You know me better than that Dom," Blake said in annoyance.

"You never know with people, ain't that right Brian," Dom pointed out.

"Dude I didn't even know she knew you until five minutes ago. She knows how to keep her mouth closed," Brian said.

"Fine, so what happened kid? Deal go bad or something," Dom asked.

"I was supposed to make a run for Razor but I turned all of it over to the cops in exchange for having my record cleared. He found out that I stole the stuff, but he doesn't know who has it and he has my cars," Blake explained.

"You're telling me that he has the skyline and the charger," Dom shouted. Blake heard him slam his hands against the steering wheel. "You just won that two weeks ago!"

"I know Dom," Blake shouted back. "We need you to get my cars out of Barstow. Razor has them and if they look under the hood of the skyline they are going to find out I was working for the cops, it's wired with GPS."

"Let me look into it kid and see what I can do," Dom said quickly. "I owe your brother a favor for what he did for me. I'll check it out and call you back sometime tomorrow."

"Thanks Dom," Blake said. "I appreciate it."

"Try to stay out of trouble Baja," Dom said easily. "Tell Brian… tell him I'll do my best."

"Will do Dom and thanks again," Blake said before hanging up. She exchanged a glance with Roman before looking at Brian. "Well now what do we do?"

Brian shook his head and stared out the window. "We wait to see if Dom can get your cars," Brian replied. "Why the hell does he call you Baja?"

Blake laughed softly and shook her head. "When we first met he said I looked like a surf chick from Baja instead of a racer from Barstow, the name stuck," Blake explained.

"Have you ever been surfing," Brian asked jokingly.

"Actually I have, the first night I met Dom I was wearing board shorts and flip-flops. I drove up to Vegas from Baja all I had to wear were surf clothes," Blake said easily. "I kind of like the nickname. Its what his entire crew calls me."

Brian nodded absentmindedly. "Who's in his crew," Brian asked carefully.

"Letty and Dom are still together, he's also got Leon and Vince. His sister, Mia, she comes and goes cause she's going to school," Blake explained.

Brian nodded again and looked at Roman. "Is Logan ok," Brian asked suddenly.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He's pissed cause he let those punks get the drop on him and hurt Blake but other than that he's fine," Roman said quickly. "What happened to J-Rock?"

"Who's J-Rock," Brian asked in confusion.

"J-Rock is Jared Tanner. You know him Brian, he lived down the street from us," Blake said easily. "Why? What made you think of him?"

"Maybe he could help us out," Roman pointed out.

"He's not in the crew," Blake explained.

"Exactly, do you trust him," Roman asked.

"Yeah of course, but I trusted Luke too and we all saw how well that turned out," Blake replied.

"Dom is going to need someone in Barstow to help him," Brian explained. "How long has Jared been out of the crew?"

"Since he started college, about a year," Blake said with a shake of her head.

"You think he would help us out," Brian asked carefully.

"Yeah, other than Luke he's my best friend," Blake replied.

"Why don't you have friends that are girls," Roman joked.

"Girls don't understand my unexplainable desire to street race," Blake pointed out.

"I can understand that," Brian muttered. He shook his head and looked out the window. "Blake you should go talk to Logan, make sure he knows you're not mad at him. I need to call mom."

Blake stood up slowly and headed for the door. "Brian…," Blake started to say.

"Yeah I know kid," Brian said quickly. "I'll get you out of this I swear."

Blake nodded once and headed toward the garage. Roman leaned against the wall of the houseboat and stared at Brian. "What are you going to tell your mom," Roman asked.

"This best lie I can come up with in the next five minutes. She needs to know she's in danger by staying in Barstow," Brian explained.

"Tell her to head to your aunt's place in Huntington," Roman said.

"Yeah I guess," Brian said as he pulled his phone out. Roman stepped back out into the muggy Miami night. Things were going to get much worse before they got better.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So I don't own The Fast and The Furious franchise nor do I own the video game from which Razor and Taz come. I do own Blake, Logan, Luke, and J-Rock. Apparently there was some confusion as to when this story takes place. It is after 2 Fast 2 Furious but before Fast and Furious, around the time of Tokyo Drift, which I refuse to watch due to the lack of Paul Walker.**

Chapter 5

Blake trudged into the garage and glanced around. Tej, Suki, and Jimmy were all sitting around a table playing poker.

"What's up folks," Blake called as she walked over.

"You ok baby girl," Tej asked anxiously. "You need me to kick some ass for ya?"

Blake laughed and shook her head. "Naw Tej thanks for the offer though. You guys seen Logan? I need to talk to him," Blake asked.

"He's upstairs, you go through that door and up the stairs, first door on the left," Jimmy said quickly.

"Thanks man," Blake said as she started across the garage. She took the stairs two at a time and took a deep breath. She knocked on Logan's door hesitantly.

Logan opened the door quickly. Blake blushed when she realized that he was shirtless. "Hey, are you ok," Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you," Blake asked nervously. Logan stepped out of the way and waved her into his room.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about what happened. I should have…," Logan said angrily.

Blake cut him off quickly, "Don't worry about it. They would have found me eventually. I'm sorry I blamed you."

"No worries," Logan said as he ran a hand through his hair. "What are you going to do about your cars?"

"We're working on a plan to get them back," Blake explained.

"It would be a shame for you to not get them back. You're an amazing driver," Logan said. Blake sat down on the bed and glanced around the room.

"Not much for decorations are you," Blake commented. There were no pictures or poster anywhere in his room. "You don't have any pictures of your family or anyone."

"I've been in and out of foster homes since I was six. Tej, Jimmy, Suki, Brian, and Roman are the closet thing I have to a family," Logan explained.

"I'm sorry, that must have been really hard," Blake said sadly.

"It wasn't so bad," Logan said easily. Blake spotted a camera sitting on the floor and scooped it up. She crossed the room to Logan and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Smile," Blake ordered before snapping a photo of them. Logan laughed loudly and threw both arms around her shoulders. "Now you have something to decorate with!"

"Yeah, that is going to make awesome wallpaper. It won't be creepy at all for there to be thousands of pictures of us on my walls," Logan joked.

"Well we will take more so you can get frames to put them in," Blake said after swatting him on the shoulder. Logan took the camera from her. Blake glanced at him over her shoulder and puckered her lips.

Logan chuckled softly and snapped her picture. He put the camera on the table and looked anxiously at Blake. "I'm sorry about your friend," Logan said carefully.

"Sometimes people betray you, its part of life I guess. I should be telling you I'm sorry. I mean he held a gun to your head," Blake said quickly.

"I'll survive," Logan said easily. Blake stepped closer to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You're amazing you know that?"

"What do you mean," Blake whispered. Logan gently grabbed her arms to keep her from moving away.

"You were betrayed by your best friend and attacked a little over an hour ago. Instead of freaking out or going into hysterics, you are up here making sure I'm ok," Logan whispered.

"There were definitely tears so don't think I'm super woman," Blake explained. Logan lifted her chin to make her look at him and smiled. Blake slowly leaned closer and let him kiss her softly.

Blake slid her arms up his to wrap them around his neck. Logan pulled her closer as they continued to kiss. A cough from the doorway caused them to jump apart. "I think you've both recovered just fine," Roman joked.

Blake rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and glanced at Roman. "You need something Roam," Blake asked nonchalantly.

"Brian wants to talk to you. Dominic called back," Roman explained.

Blake nodded quickly and waved him out of the room. "Go tell him I'll be right down," Blake said. Roman smirked and walked back out of the room. "Well, that was awkward."

Logan laughed softly and pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't worry about it, you should go see what Brian wants," Logan said easily.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Blake said nervously before stepping away from Logan and toward the door. Logan caught her arm and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Now you can go talk to Brian," Logan said softly. Blake chuckled softly and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Roam already told me so don't even try to hide it," Brian called when she entered the garage.

"Thanks Roman," Blake said sarcastically. "What did Dom say? Can he help us?"

"He said that there is a guy in Barstow on his payroll that is willing to help him out," Brian explained. "Apparently J-Rock left one crew for another."

"Seriously," Blake asked in surprise. "It figures he would be the one to flip. He hated Razor."

"Well apparently Dom is going to cut a deal with Razor and personally bring your cars here," Brian replied. "The deal goes down tomorrow and the cars will be here in three days."

"What makes you so sure that Razor will just give Dom my cars," Blake asked. "He's not going to just hand them over."

"Dom has more pull than Razor does. He'll give him the cars," Roman pointed out.

"Razor is here in Miami though, not in Barstow," Blake said nervously. "Razor won't go back until he knows what happened to his stuff."

"Dom already put the call in to Razor, Taz is going to handle the deal," Brian said calmly. "We're getting your cars back, now we just have to figure out a way to get these guys off your back."

"How do you plan on doing that," Blake asked.

"I don't know yet Blake, but we'll come up with something," Brian replied. "Until then, you don't go anywhere without me or Roam and you stay as close to the boathouse and garage as possible."

"He knows I'm here though, wouldn't it better if I stayed somewhere else," Blake asked in annoyance.

"Its to late to move you now, besides he won't make a move if he knows you are surrounded by people 24/7," Roman explained.

"Fine, whatever," Blake said throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm going to bed. I think this has been the longest day of my life."

"You take the bed, I'll crash on the couch," Brian said quickly.

"No offense but I don't want to sleep in your bed bro, I don't know who else has been in that thing," Blake replied.

"Ha ha very funny Blake. I changed the sheets you'll be fine," Brian said in annoyance. Brian bumped fists with Blake before she walked out of the garage.

"How are we going to get her out of this man," Roman asked. "When they find out it was her, they'll come at her with everything they've got."

"I know man," Brian replied. "We got to keep her safe until we can get her out."

"Out," Roman asked.

"Out of the country," Brian replied. "It's the only thing I can think of to do with her."

"Dude, she's not going to let you ship her to a foreign country without a fight. You know that right," Roman asked.

"She won't be by herself. I'll go with her," Brian explained.

"Still man, I mean her and Logan are makin a connection. She won't want to leave," Roman reminded him.

"She doesn't really have a choice Roam. It's the only way to get her out of this mess. Razor and his boys can't hurt her if they can't find her," Brian explained.

"Where would you go," Roman asked curiously.

"They've got some good racing in Mexico, we could always hit up Central America," Brian replied. "She'd like it, we'll set up near the ocean so she can surf."

"Dude your sister has been back in your life for under 24 hours and you are already bailing her out of shit she got herself into and are planning to drop everything to move to South America with her," Roman said in exasperation.

"She's my sister man, I'm all she's got. Our mom won't let Blake come back," Brian explained. "She kicked me out for less than this."

"Blake's more like you than you know man," Roman said. "The day your mom kicked you out, Blake looked everywhere for you. She told me that she was going with you because she knew you hated to be alone. You needed someone to watch your back and she was going to do it."

Brian shook his head and stared out the window. "I've got to help her man. If I don't who will," Brian explained.

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, added the story to their alerts, and their favorites. I really appreciate it! Reviews are love so let me know what you think!!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blake sat up in the bed and squinted in the early morning sunlight. She glanced at the clock and sighed loudly. It was seven in the morning. She was still on California time. Which made very little sense but she was having a hard time adjusting to the time difference.

Blake stretched slowly and looked around the room. Brian was nowhere to be seen. Blake sighed and climbed out of the bed. She shuffled over to the door and stepped outside.

"What are you doing out here," Blake asked when she saw Brian sitting on the deck of the houseboat.

"I couldn't sleep," Brian replied.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Blake said easily. "You worry too much Brian. Everything is going to be fine."

Brian rolled his eyes and stared out at the water. "Mom called last night after you went to sleep," Brian said lowly.

Blake shook her head and leaned against the doorway heavily. "I bet I can guess the gist of that conversation," Blake replied. "She started by blaming everything on dad, because despite the fact that we haven't seen him in 12 years all of this has to be his fault. It has to be a genetic defect. Then she said that I could never come home and that she was disappointed in you."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Brian replied. "It's not his fault you know. There's just something about speed, neither one of us can get away from it. We need it."

Blake nodded absentmindedly and glanced at Brian. "What did you tell her," Blake asked hesitantly.

"Enough to keep her safe, she's going to Aunt Kim's in Huntington Beach," Brian explained.

Blake nodded again and sighed. "You know that if I had known all of this would happen…," Blake trailed off as Brian met her gaze. "I wouldn't have… I mean… it's just that things got out of hand and I…"

"Did the best you could under the circumstances," Brian pointed out. "I would have done the same thing Blake. There isn't anything wrong in that. Hell I did do what you did."

"I know, I just want you to know that I never thought you and mom would get dragged into this," Blake explained.

"Stuff happens for a reason kid, just let it go," Brian said quickly. "I'm going to take care of it."

"What are you going to do," Blake asked softly.

"We're leaving," Brian said as though that explained everything.

"Leaving? Where are we going? I just got here," Blake asked in irritation.

"We're leaving the country," Brian replied. "We'll wait until we get your cars from Dom and then we are heading to Mexico."

"I am not going to Mexico Brian," Blake snapped. "Besides neither one of us can speak Spanish! What are we going to do in Mexico?"

"Well I thought you staying alive would be a nice perk of Mexico," Brian said angrily. "It's the only way to get you out of this mess Blake."

"No, there's got to be another way. I'm not running away with my tail tucked between my legs. We have to stay and fight," Blake shouted.

"What would we be fighting for Blake," Brian demanded. "I'm not arguing with you, I've made the decision we are going."

"You can't make me," Blake said quickly. "I'll go back to Barstow before I go to Mexico. Hell, Dom will let me stay with him."

"Dom can't protect you from this Blake. No one can," Brian reminded her. "If Razor's boys find you they will kill you. What don't you get about that?"

Blake slammed her fist against the wall behind her and screamed in frustration. "You and I both know that Mexico won't be any safer than Miami," Blake shouted. "I'm not going, you can't make me."

Blake stormed back into the boathouse and began getting dressed. She wasn't going to stay here and let Brian run her life. She was going to put a stop to this once and for all. She grabbed her cell off the nightstand and scrolled through the numbers. Blake shook her head as she hit the send button.

"You change your mind," Luke asked in greeting.

"I need to talk to Razor," Blake said quickly. Blake listened as Luke's phone changed hands and Razor came on the line.

"Blake sweetheart, I knew you would come around," Razor said easily. "Now tell me where my stuff is and this will all go away."

"Your stuff never made it to Los Angeles. It never left Barstow actually," Blake explained.

"Where did you take it then," Razor demanded.

"It's in lockup," Blake replied, "In the Barstow Police department."

"Where," Razor shouted into the phone.

Blake smirked and glanced at the doorway. Brian stood there with a look of shock on his face. "It's at the Barstow police department, see I've been working for them for the past couple of months," Blake explained. "They've got enough info on you and everyone in the crew to put you all away for a long time."

Razor laughed viciously, "You just let all hell loose kid. I'm going to kill you for this."

"I'm not afraid of you Razor and I'm not running away," Blake pointed out. "We'll see who the last one standing is."

"You just made this my most exciting vacation ever," Razor said quickly. "I'll see you soon Blake."

Blake snapped her phone shut and dropped it on the bed. "I'm not leaving Brian," Blake said. "I'm ending this once and for all. Now you've got to decide if you are going to help me."

Brian shook his head and walked farther into the houseboat. "Do you have any idea what you've just done," Brian asked angrily.

"I believe Razor called it letting all hell loose," Blake replied.

"He's going to kill you Blake. You were in danger before but you just made it 100 times worse," Brian shouted.

"Yeah, he said that too," Blake explained. "Brian there are enough of us, we can stop this whole thing."

"How are we going to do that Blake," Brian shouted back. "We'll have to kill him and his entire crew!"

"No one has to die," Blake explained. "Well if everything goes according to my plan no one will have to die."

"Oh great, you have a plan! What the hell is this amazing plan that is going to save your life," Brian demanded.

"I'm going to race Razor," Blake explained.

"For what? Your life," Brian asked.

Blake nodded quickly, "Basically."

"You are dumber than you look Blake. He'll never go for that," Brian said angrily. "Pack your stuff we are leaving right now."

Blake shoved Brian as he grabbed her stuff out of the closet. "Stop it Brian," Blake shouted. She grabbed her stuff and tossed back on the floor.

"Blake he is going to kill you," Brian shouted. "I can't let that happen, I'll never forgive myself."

"I'll never forgive you if you make me leave now," Blake shouted in response.

Blake and Brian stared at one another for several minutes. Neither knew what to say to the other. They both wanted to make this ok, to make the other understand. They couldn't though.

Brian wanted to keep her safe and leaving the country was the only thing he could think to do. Blake wanted to stay and fight, she hadn't meant for all of this to happen but she had to stop it.

Brian shook his head and pursed his lips. "We'll stay Blake," Brian said carefully. "You've got one week to fix this and if you can't then we are leaving. Deal?" Brian held out his hand and waited for Blake to shake it.

"Fine, one week," Blake agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I have been crazy busy. After American Idol tonight I am definitely picturing Kris Allen as Logan. He is an adorable guy. Anyway enough of my Idol dorkiness. Enjoy the next chapter!! Oh, but first I do not own The Fast and The Furious franchise, I also do not own Need for Speed Most Wanted.**

Chapter 7

Blake sat in the garage watching Logan fix another car. She sighed softly and glanced out the back window. She could see Brian and Roman arguing on the deck of the boathouse.

Roman didn't like her plan anymore than Brian did. He didn't get why Brian was going through with it.

Blake jumped when she felt a hand on her knee. She turned around and came face to face with Logan. She smiled sheepishly and glanced back out the window.

"Roman thinks we are crazy for doing this," Blake explained.

"I can't say I disagree with him Blake," Logan replied.

Blake turned quickly and met his anxious gaze. "I'm going to be fine, I could beat Razor with one hand behind my back," Blake joked.

"You can drive with one hand," Logan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you can't," Blake asked with a grin. She sighed when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm not making you feel any better about this am I?"

"No you're not helping," Logan replied. Blake leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you do what Brian wants?"

Blake sat back and met Logan's gaze. It was nice that he was worried about her safety. Blake appreciated it, she just didn't know how to explain herself. She didn't know how to make him understand why she was doing what she was.

"I wish there were something I could say, but there's not," Blake said carefully. "I have to do this, I don't want to spend the rest of my life running and hiding. I'd rather face the coming storm head on then not face it all."

Logan nodded and leaned against Blake's legs. "I feel like a girl for saying this but be careful ok," Logan said hesitantly. "I know you think you know what you are getting into, but you might be getting in over your head."

Blake nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be careful I promise," Blake said before sliding of the hood of the car she was sitting on. Her flip-flops slapped against the concrete floor as she headed toward the boathouse.

Blake stepped out into the bright Miami sunlight and squinted at Roman and Brian. She slowly crossed the distance between the garage and the boathouse. Roman looked pissed as hell.

"What's the problem Roman," Blake called.

"Your plan sucks. That is what the problem is," Roman replied in irritation. "How exactly are you going to stop him from killing you?"

"Brian you must really suck at explaining things," Blake said. "I'm challenging Razor to a race. If I win, he leaves me alone and he'll probably go to jail. He wins and… well we all know what will happen."

"Exactly," Roman snapped. "You aren't going through with this."

"I don't really have a choice," Blake pointed out.

"Brian's plan is better, I know you don't want to leave but you don't really have a choice," Roman explained.

"I am not having this conversation again," Blake snapped. "It is my life and I am going to make my own decisions."

"You just decided to send yourself to an early grave," a voice called from Blake.

Roman and Brian stiffened when they saw who it was. Blake slowly turned and saw Luke standing there.

"You've got balls kid," Brian said. "One shot wasn't enough, you need me to shoot you again?"

"One shot was enough," Luke replied. "Razor wants to meet with Blake."

"No," Roman and Brian said at the same time.

"Tell him I'll race him," Blake ordered. "I win and he leaves me and my family alone. If he wins… he gets me."

"High price to pay," Luke commented.

"No one said he was going to win," Blake said coolly. "Now get out of here before I shoot you myself."

Luke nodded once and made his way back to his truck. Blake watched him until the truck disappeared from sight.

"Please tell me you aren't packing," Brian demanded.

"Of course not idiot, but he doesn't know that," Blake snapped. "I swear the two of you have no faith in me whatsoever."

"That's because you are an idiot," Roman pointed out.

Blake rolled her eyes and shot Roman an irritated glance. "Has anyone talked to Dom," Blake asked.

"He'll be here in two days, maybe less," Brian replied.

---

The next two days were spent hiding out. Blake never went more than a couple of yards from the garage and boathouse. Brian, Logan, and Roman rarely left her alone.

Blake glanced at the clock again as she paced through the garage. Logan watched her with an amused expression on his face. "Blake, he'll be here soon sit down please," Logan finally said.

"I think I'll keep pacing," Blake replied. She glanced out the window again and paused. A truck with a trailer had just pulled into the parking lot. "They're here!"

Blake darted toward the door, but was stopped by Brian. He grabbed her arm and shot her an angry look. "Wait here, I have to make sure that it is Dom," Brian ordered.

Blake stepped away from the door as Brian left. Logan threw an arm around her shoulder. "Chill Blake," Logan said easily.

"Trust me, that is her chill," Roman said as he breezed past them to join Brian.

Blake hovered in the doorway anxiously. She turned dejectedly and shook her head. "I don't get why I have to hide out in here," she complained. Blake squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Still getting into trouble Baja," Dom demanded as he set her back on the ground. Blake hit him on the shoulder before she hugged him.

"You know me Dom," Blake said easily. "I just can't stand not being in trouble of some sort. You get my babies?"

"Yeah I got them," Dom replied. Logan threw up two of the garage doors so Brian and Roman could drive them inside.

Blake stared at the Skyline in shock. Roman had just rolled it through the door because it wouldn't crank. "What the hell happened," Blake demanded as she took in the skyline's battered appearance.

"Razor said we could take it," J-Rock explained. "He didn't say what condition we could take it in though. You should be glad we got the car out at all."

Blake bumped fists with J-Rock before turning back to her car. "I owe you both big time," Blake said with a shake of her head.

"Brian can call us even," Dom said shaking Brian's hand. "So what is the plan?"

"Blake has one week to get her ass out of this mess, then we going with my plan," Brian replied.

"Brian's plan won't be necessary though," Blake reminded them.

"What is Brian's plan," J-Rock asked curiously.

Everyone shot him a look and he raised his hands in defeat. "Just thought I would ask," J-Rock mumbled in his own defense.

"The less people who know the better," Roman pointed out.

"So what is Blake's plan then," J-Rock asked.

"I am racing Razor," Blake explained.

"For what? Your life," Dom said sarcastically.

"That is exactly what she's doing," Letty said from the doorway. Blake squealed in excitement and hugged Letty.

"I'm glad someone understands," Blake said quickly.

"You do what you got to do girl," Letty said confidently. "You'll beat him, I heard you beat your brother too."

"Brian's a buster," Dom pointed out. "Of course she beat him. Can she beat a real racer though?"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Dom," Blake said with a smirk.

"Are you challenging me to a race kid," Dom said through his laughter. "What are you going to drive?"

Blake wandered over to her charger and ran her hand down the side of the vehicle. "I think I can find something," Blake said with a smug smile.

"You're not racing," Brian and Roman said together.

"It's probably not a good idea with all the cops we saw crawling around," J-Rock reminded Dom.

"Cops? Where did you see them," Logan asked in surprise. "They don't normally roll by the garage."

"They were everywhere," Letty said. "Something big is going on."

"You think Tej will know," Blake asked Logan. Tej wandered out of his office and glanced around.

"What the hell is going on out here," Tej demanded. "We ain't runnin a homeless shelter O'Conner."

Tej stopped and examined the cars. "What did you do now," Tej demanded looking at Blake accusingly.

"Dude I haven't been out of here in 3 days. I didn't do anything," Blake reminded him.

"Do you have any idea what's got the cops swarming the streets," Brian asked.

"Word has gotten out about Blake challenging Razor, apparently people also know that Dom is in town and everyone wants a piece of the action," Tej explained.

"Damn it," Dom said angrily.

"I'm sorry Dom," Blake said nervously. "I didn't mean to get you caught in this too."

"It's not your fault Baja," Dom replied evenly. "Listen I know Razor, we'll stick around a couple of days, but after that we are gone. J-Rock is going to run the crew in Las Vegas. Letty and I have to get out while we can."

Blake and Brian nodded in understanding. They knew that Dom was wanted and that helping them was putting him and Letty in danger of being busted. There wasn't a way to get out of it this time.

"We get it," Brian said easily. "If this plan doesn't go down right, we are getting out too."

Blake shot Brian an irritated glance before moving back to her Skyline. "Logan how long will it take to get it back to race condition," Blake asked.

"Honestly, it's going to need a lot of work," Logan explained. "I'm going to need a week, maybe longer. You can't race it against Razor that's for sure."

"Good thing I brought you a backup," J-Rock sad from his perch on the charger. "You're not used to racing in this though. You think you can handle driving muscle instead of an import?"

Blake sighed slightly and examined the charger. She circled it slowly checking for any damage. "Did you guys check these for GPS," Blake asked as she popped the hood.

"We did the best we could without tools," Letty pointed out. Blake nodded absentmindedly and continued examining the car.

"I think she can handle it," Dom said to J-Rock. "She's driven mine enough times, she can work her magic."

Blake smiled gratefully at Dom before turning to Logan. "I'm going to need you to trick this out. Whatever it doesn't have put it in there. I want top of the line all the way, make this the fastest car you can," Blake ordered. She examined the paint color skeptically.

"I think you should paint it," Letty suggested after seeing the look on Blake's face. The charger was currently an odd green color. "Make it red."

Blake nodded once and glanced at Brian. "You heard the lady, get Jimmy out here and paint this baby red," Blake said easily.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update! I have been crazy busy with work and a play. I think this chapter got a little crazy it started going and I let it run. Review and let me know what you think. I don't own Fast and Furious or any of its characters, I also don't own Need for Speed Most Wanted or any of its characters. I do own Logan, Luke, J-Rock, and Blake.**

Chapter 8

Blake admired the charger. It was perfect. She glanced over her shoulder at Logan and J-Rock. "You two did good," she said happily.

"I'm glad you like it," Logan said easily.

J-Rock had already explained everything they had changed. It was going to be a change for Blake but nothing she couldn't handle.

"When's the race," J-Rock asked.

"Razor gets to name the time and place," Blake pointed out. "I made the challenge he gets to decide when."

"You think it will be soon," Logan asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he calls the whole thing off," Dom said as he came into the garage. He admired the charger as he approached.

"Why would he do that," Logan asked.

"He knows how good of a driver Blake is," Dom explained. "Razor is good, but he'll have to play dirty to beat Baja. If he does, everyone will know it. His reputation will be shot."

"Maybe the cops will pick him up before he gets a chance to race Blake," J-Rock suggested. He didn't really think it was possible but it could happen.

Blake shrugged and leaned against Logan. "Whatever he does it had better be soon, I'm tired of waiting around," Blake complained.

Brian entered the garage at that moment a furious look on his face. "Blake," he shouted. Blake raised her eyebrows in surprise before walking over to him.

"What's wrong," she demanded.

Brian pulled her outside to the boathouse before explaining anything. "I just got a call from the Barstow police, mom is missing," Brian explained.

"That son of a bitch," Blake shouted angrily. Blake turned toward the door but Brian grabbed her arm. "Let me go, I'm going to finish this! That piece of shit has messed with us for the last time!"

"We don't know that he has her," Brian pointed out. "If he did he would have told us by now."

Blake shook her head angrily and sat down on the bed. "Then where is she Brian? Mom wouldn't just disappear. Have you talked to Kim," Blake asked.

"She's the one that reported mom missing," Brian replied.

Blake buried her head in her hands and tried not to cry. "What are we going to do," she whispered.

"We have to find out what happened," Brian said sadly.

Blake pulled her phone out and hit one of the speed dial buttons. The phone rang several times before Luke picked up. "This is really simple Luke," Blake said venomously. "Did Razor do something to my mom?"

"Took you long enough," Luke replied smugly. Blake nodded at Brian who swore angrily.

"Listen enough is enough, what does he want," Blake asked.

"You for her," Luke explained.

"Let me talk to her," Blake ordered.

"I can't do that Blake," Luke replied.

"Then what makes you think I would agree to this," Blake demanded. "We had an agreement, Razor and I were going to race. My mom has nothing to do with this."

"Actually she does," Luke pointed out.

"What the hell does that mean," Blake asked angrily.

"It means that you weren't the only O'Connor on the payroll," Luke explained. "Your mom has been running things for Razor for years. She stole a lot of money from him and he wants it back. I guess like mother like daughter."

"You hurt her and I will kill you," Blake threatened. She snapped the phone shut and threw it at the wall angrily. "He has her apparently she was working for him too. She ripped him off."

"Mom was working for Razor," Brian said in shock.

"Yeah, she was supposed to manage the legit stuff. Razor paid her pretty well for it too," Blake explained. "I guess it wasn't enough though."

"You knew mom was working for him," Brian asked.

"Yeah," Blake snapped. "Listen that's the least of our problems. He wants an exchange me for her."

Brian shook her head angrily. He slammed his fists against the wall causing Blake to jump. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Brian muttered. He sighed and met Blake's gaze. "You are my responsibility and I'm not handing you over to him. We're getting out."

"What about mom," Blake demanded. "We can't leave her with them!"

"She should have thought about that before she got caught up in this," Brian shouted. "I expected it from someone your age but not hers! She knew better!"

"She's still our mom Brian! We can't leave her," Blake shouted right back.

Someone knocking on the boathouse door caused them both to freeze. Blake shifted slightly and glanced from the door to Brian. He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out his gun. Blake moved behind him as he approached the door.

"Who is it," Brian called.

"Roman, dude let me in," Roman called back.

Brian opened the door and put the safety back on. Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the gun. "What's going on," he asked.

"Razor claims he has our mom," Brian explained.

Roman nodded once before holding out a box. "Someone just delivered this for you two," Roman said.

Blake stepped around Brian and took the box. She carefully opened it, inside was a silver locket. She held it up for Brian to see.

"We gave this to her a couple of weeks before you left," Blake whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as she met Brian's gaze. "What are we going to do Brian?"

"We'll get her out Blake," Brian said reassuringly. "I swear we'll get her back then we are getting out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I don't own the Fast and Furious franchise or any of its characters. I also do not own Need for Speed Most Wanted or any of its characters. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 9

Blake had not moved from her spot on the bed in over an hour. Brian was on the phone with his old boss trying to get some help. Blake had called the Barstow police and told them what was going on.

Blake sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. She was sick of feeling helpless. It was one thing for Razor to mess with her and Brian but their mom had nothing to do with this.

She glanced at Brian who was avoiding her gaze. She knew what it meant for him to be calling his old boss. There would be an agreement of some sort. Brian would have to work for the police or the FBI again. His life in Miami would be over.

"Thanks Bilkins, I really appreciate it man," Brian said before hanging up the phone. He leaned heavily against the wall and met Blake's gaze.

"What do you have to do," Blake asked.

Brian shook his head and sighed. "It doesn't matter," Brian muttered.

"Yeah it does Brian I want to know what this is costing you and where I can find you when this is all over," Blake replied.

"Blake when all of this is over… wherever I am you're going to be there too," Brian explained. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Listen, you've got to understand, be prepared. There is no guarantee that we are going to be able to save mom. When she asked me if you could come live with me, she told me…"

Blake stared at Brian as he trailed off. "What did she tell you Brian," Blake demanded.

"That she was done with you," Brian said softly. "That she couldn't handle you anymore and that if I agreed to take you, you were going to be my responsibility."

Brian pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out some papers. He handed them to Blake as he sat back down.

Blake wordlessly read the papers trying to understand them. "I don't get it, what do these mean," Blake asked.

"Mom already signed them, so have I. They mean that she is signing guardianship of you over to me. You have to sign them too," Brian explained.

Blake dropped the papers on the floor as she absorbed Brian's words. She shook her head and stood up. She started toward the door but Brian grabbed her arm. "Don't Brian," she shouted angrily.

"Blake listen to me," Brian ordered.

"No! She didn't want me Brian! She's just like dad, when things get tough she kicks us to the curb or makes someone else take responsibility for us," Blake cried.

"Blake trust me you are better off with me than you ever were with her," Brian replied. "I'm not saying that I'm going to doing things right, but you're only 17 Blake! This is kind of your only option."

Blake shook her head and walked toward the door. "Don't follow me Brian," Blake ordered as she stormed out.

Brian slumped over on the bed and considered their options. He got that Blake was upset about what their mom had done. He had freaked out when she had asked him to do it. He knew that at the end of the day, Blake would be safer with him than she would be with anyone else.

---

Blake blew into the garage a mutinous expression on her face. She needed something to make her forget about all of this.

She stared briefly out the window at the dark Miami night. Tej, Suki, and Jimmy had all gone to the races. She didn't know where Dom, Letty, Roman, and J-Rock were but their cars were missing. They were either at the races or handling some sort of business.

Blake crossed the garage and took the stairs two at a time. She paused briefly outside of Logan's door before knocking.

Logan swung the door open faster than Blake expected. She jumped back nervously and smiled. Logan waved her into the room without speaking.

"What's wrong," he said after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing," Blake said to quickly.

"That's bull Blake, what happened," Logan asked.

Blake sat down on his sofa and sighed. "Razor has got our mom and wants to exchange her for me. Brian won't let me do it and called his old boss Bilkins. Now Brian is going to have to go back into police work or something. To top it all off I found of that my mom signed guardianship of me over to Brian before sending me here," Blake explained. "That all happened with the last two or three hours."

"Damn," Logan said softly. "What can I do?"

"Distract me please," Blake said pulling him down next to her. "I don't want to think or talk about it anymore."

"I think I can handle that," Logan replied. He shifted closer to Blake and kissed her gently. Blake pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She moved so that she straddling Logan and ran a hand through his hair.

Logan ran his hands up her thighs as they resumed kissing. A series of loud pops from downstairs caused Blake to pull away. She glanced toward the door listening closely.

"That sounded like gunshots," Blake whispered. She shifted off Logan and stood up. She started toward the door but Logan stopped her. Three more pops echoed through the garage.

Blake exchanged a glance with Logan before he stepped toward his bed. He reached under it and pulled out a handgun. He checked the clip before nodding to Blake.

"Stay behind me," he ordered as they crossed toward the door. They slowly crept down the stairs. Logan glanced into the garage, he stepped out of the stairwell as another shot rang out.

Blake heard a thud and peered around the corner. Logan was clutching his shoulder and lying on the floor. He slid the gun toward and pointed toward where the gunshot had come from.

Blake scooped up the gun and crouched down. She crept toward the nearest car and leaned against it.

"Come out Blake and no one else will get hurt," Razor called. "Besides I've got someone here that wants to see you."

Blake twisted around so she could see through the windows of the car. Razor was standing on the other side of the garage with Taz and Luke. Her mom was with them. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Brian," she asked as she stood up. Razor smirked at and gestured at the boathouse behind them.

"I think he's still alive if that makes you feel any better," Razor said calmly.

"You son of a bitch. If he's dead I am going to kill you," Blake shouted.

Razor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going to make this easy for you Blake. Put the gun down and come with me," Razor offered. "I'll let your mom go and I won't kill your boyfriend either."

"No," a voice said weakly from the doorway behind Razor. Blake paled at the sight of Brian clutching his bleeding torso. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Brian," Blake said anxiously. She gestured toward their mother who was refusing to meet her gaze.

"No Blake," Brian said forcefully.

"I don't think the two of you understand what you're dealing with here," Razor said viciously. He glanced at Logan who was now leaning against the car next to Blake. Without warning Razor fired again catching her mother in the chest.

Blake screamed in shock and lunged at him. Logan caught her around the waist but he couldn't stop her from shooting at Razor. The bullet grazed Razor's shoulder before hitting the wall behind him.

Razor smirked at her as the gun fell from her hands. He raised his gun to fire again. Blake wasn't sure how it happened but she felt someone push her aside as the gunshot rang through the garage.

Blake's head bounced against the concrete confusing her further. She heard several sets of feet moving through the garage. Everyone was shouting and swearing but Blake was staring at Logan. He was lying near her on the floor in a fast growing pool of blood.

Blake slid her hand toward him and he grabbed it quickly. She pushed herself closer to him. "Logan, please," Blake pleaded. "Someone call 911!"

**Cliffhanger!!! Someone is definetly going to die, but who? Brian? Logan? Their mom? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this took so long. There are only a couple more chapters after this one. I think I might try and work Blake into Fast and Furious. I haven't really figured it out yet though so I will let you guys know.**

Chapter 10

Blake leaned against the wall waiting. She glanced at the clock again and wondered how long it was going to take. Logan, Brian, and her mom were all back there with the doctors but no one would tell her what was happening.

Blake shook her head trying to clear it of the memories. The sirens and ambulances, the way Brian was struggling to breath, Logan not responding to her, the look in her mother's eyes, Letty holding her back as she attempted to go after Razor.

Everyone had shown up right before Razor had shot Logan. Dom, Tej, J-Rock, and Jimmy were out looking for information on Razor's location. Letty, Suki, and Roman were sitting in the waiting room with Blake.

The door opened as a nurse walked through. She glanced around the waiting room briefly before heading over to the nurse's station. Blake looked at Roman and shook her head.

"This is bull shit," she muttered. "You would think they would keep us informed!"

The nurse glanced her way. Blake raised her eyebrows and shot the woman an angry look. "What," Blake snapped.

The nurse glanced away from her and shook her head nervously. Blake pushed away from the wall and started toward the door. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

"Calm down kid," Dom ordered as he pushed her into a chair. "Someone will be out here soon."

"Dom, my brother, my mom, and Logan are all back there! I'm sick of waiting around to find out if they are all ok or not," Blake shouted angrily.

"Blake O'Connor," a voice said as it approached.

Blake stepped around Dom and came face to face with a surgeon. His shirt was coated in blood. Blake visibly paled as she spoke, "I'm Blake. Are they ok?"

"Brian is going to be fine there was minimal damage to his organs and he'll be released in a couple of days," the surgeon explained.

"What about my mom," Blake asked quickly.

The surgeon shook his head and glanced over her shoulder at Dom. "I'm sorry but there wasn't anything we could do, she died," he explained.

Blake closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She felt Dom put a hand on her shoulder. Blake took a deep breath and looked back at the surgeon. "And Logan, is he…," Blake trailed off. She didn't want to ask if he was dead.

"Logan is being moved to surgery, he's got a lot of internal bleeding. At this time there is a 50/50 chance that he'll make it through tonight," he replied.

Blake nodded and ran her hands through her hair. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Can I go see Brian?"

"Certainly, follow me," the surgeon said quickly. Blake stepped away from Dom and trudged toward the door. She glanced back at the group before stepping through the door.

"He's in this room," the surgeon said as he pushed the door open for her.

Blake stepped through slowly. She froze when she saw Brian on the bed. Tears formed in her eyes seeing the whole scene. There were machines and tubes everywhere. Blake grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed. She sat down and leaned her head against Brian's bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her head snapped up when she felt a hand on her head. "Brian?"

"I'll be fine Blake," Brian reassured her. "Listen they told me, mom didn't make it."

"I know," Blake whispered brokenly. "I guess this means its just you and me now."

"Nah," Brian replied. "We've got Roman, Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Dom, Letty, and Logan. We're not alone."

"They don't think Logan is going to make it Brian," Blake explained.

"He'll be fine, you'll see," Brian said calmly.

"What are we going to do," Blake asked.

"About what," Brian asked.

"About Razor! He shot you and Logan. He killed mom! We can't let him get away with this," Blake said angrily.

"The cops are going to handle it Blake, they know he did it," Brian pointed out. "Don't do anything stupid. Let them handle it."

"But Brian," Blake protested.

"No Blake," Brian said as firmly as he could. "Enough people have gotten hurt. You're not getting anymore involved in this than you already are."

Blake nodded silently. She leaned back in her seat and studied Brian briefly. "We can leave," she whispered. "Once you get out of here, I'll go where ever you want."

"You won't have to," Roman said from the doorway. "The cops just called. They picked up Luke and Taz. They just have to find Razor and this is all over."

Dom entered the room and shook his head. "It's not over yet, J-Rock is missing," Dom explained.

"You think Razor got him," Blake asked. As if on cue Blake's cell phone rang. She slipped it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Blake, I've got your friend Jared. You do exactly as I say and maybe I won't hurt him too," Razor said viciously. "Are you alone?"

"No," Blake said.

"You're at the hospital with Brian," Razor asked. "How's he doing by the way?"

"Fine," Blake said tensely. She refused to meet Brian's questioning gaze as she spoke.

"You need to get out of there and come to warehouse 14 on Park Street. Can you do that Blake," Razor asked.

"Yes," Blake said softly.

"Good, I'll see you soon. You had better come alone kid or your friend is going to pay the price," Razor replied.

Blake snapped the phone shut and stood up. "This ends tonight," Blake said tersely.

Dom's eyebrows shot up when he noticed how she was clutching her cell. "What did he want," Dom asked.

"He's got Jared," Blake explained. A group of nurses and doctors rushed past the open door.

Blake pushed past Dom, she had a terrible feeling about where the doctors were going. She ran down the hallway in pursuit of them. She skidded to a halt outside a room and looked inside.

Dom pulled her back as she tried to go inside with Logan. The doctors shocked him once, twice but it wasn't working. Blake pulled away from Dom and stepped toward the door.

"Tell Brian I'm sorry," Blake ordered. She started down the hallway but Dom grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled it away and shook her head at him. "This ends tonight. Razor killed my mom and Logan, he shot Brian, and now he has J-Rock. I'm finishing this."

"You do what you've got to do Baja," Letty said from the end of the hallway. "Let her go Dom she can handle herself."

Blake walked away from toward Letty and the exit. Letty passed her the car keys as she walked past. Blake pushed the door open and walked out of the hospital without a look back.


	11. Chapter 13

**Massive apologies you guys. I finally got my files moved over this morning and now we are back in business. There are only a couple more chapters for this story but I've already started on a sequel centering around Fast and Furious. Expect updates on all my stories within the next week.**

Chapter 11

The car revved perfectly as Blake sat in the garage. She left the car running and climbed out quickly. She grabbed the chain and pulled the rollup door open. Blake shook her head when she saw Dom, Letty, and Roman standing on the other side of it. "You're not going to change my mind you guys," Blake said easily.

"No one could change your mind if they tried Blake," Roman pointed out. He tossed Blake a cd and shrugged. "Give him hell kid, from all of us."

Blake caught the cd and glanced at the title. "Thanks Roman," Blake said with a nod.

Dom reached into the back of his jeans and slipped out a handgun. "You're going to need this to Baja," Dom said. He handed it to her carefully. "It kills me to think of you having to use it on anyone, but you do what you gotta do to get out of there alive."

"Make us proud girl," Letty said with a smirk.

Blake nodded slowly and walked back over to the car. She noticed something lying on the car next to hers. She picked it up realizing it was one of Brian's jackets. She slipped it on over her tanktop.

Blake climbed back into the charger and slipped the cd into the console. She bobbed her head to the music as she cranked it up. It was just like Roman to give her a song to get her focused.

Blake threw the car into drive and tore out of the garage. Tej was going to be pissed about the tire marks on his floor, but right now Blake didn't care. She raced down the empty streets of Miami. The music thumped loudly forcing her to focus on one thing only.

Blake slowed as she approached Park Street. She turned hard and rolled down the street looking for warehouse 14. She took a deep breath when she saw it. The charger came to a stop in front of it and she slowly climbed out.

Blake paused and looked up at the building and wondered briefly, what Brian would do now. Blake smirked and flipped her cell phone open. She hit the speed dial button and waited for Mark to pick up.

"What's up kid? I'm sorry to hear about your mom. What can I do for you," Mark asked.

"Call the Miami police and tell them that I am at warehouse 14 on Park Street. Razor's here and he's got J-Rock," Blake ordered.

"Will do kid," Mark replied before hanging up.

Blake dialed another number quickly. It rang several times before the machine picked up.

"Hi this is Mia, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you," the machine said.

"Hey Mia its Blake, I wanted to tell you that I get it now. You once told me that being in this life was nothing but pain and broken hearts. You were right. You should know that there's a reason I look like someone you used to know. I'm Brian O'Conner's sister. He still loves you Mia, you should give him a call. And I'm sorry."

Blake hung up the phone and stashed it in her pocket. She crossed to the door and threw it open. She stepped inside and let the door close behind her. Blake didn't move any further into the room. She waited for Razor to make the first move.

"Glad you decided to join us," Razor said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You know me, I can never say no to a challenge," Blake replied.

"How's the family Blake? Mommy and Brian going to make it? What about Logan," Razor asked.

Blake twitched slightly at the mention of their names. She was determined to not let Razor get the best of her though. "Brian's going to fine," Blake replied.

"I knew it would take more than one shot to finish him off," Razor replied.

"You son of a bitch," Blake swore angrily. "Brian had nothing to do with this."

"It's not my fault he decided to get involved," Razor snapped.

Blake shook her head in irritation and glanced around the room. "Enough of this bull shit Razor. I'm here now, what do you want," Blake asked.

Razor stared at Blake in an attempt to intimidate her. When it didn't work he changed tactics. "How long have you been working for them," he asked instead.

"That doesn't matter," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah kid it does. You flipped, you gave up everything I ever gave you and I want to know why," Razor replied.

"What the hell did you ever give me? Besides a rap sheet at the age of 15? I don't owe you an explanation Razor," Blake snapped.

"You do though, you work for me," Razor explained.

"I haven't worked for you for a long time," Blake replied.

"There's nothing that happens in Barstow that I don't know about," Razor pointed out.

Blake realized that he knew everything. That she had made the deal with the cops and that she had no intention of getting the drugs to the drop-off. "Why didn't you kick me out of the crew then," Blake asked.

"Because no one flips on me and lives to talk about it," Razor shouted.

Blake instinctually took a step away from him. She had seen him angry before but she had never seen him like this.

"I've got a score to settle with your family Blake," Razor reminded her. "It's not just about you anymore. Your mom cheated me out of thousands of dollars and you're brother, well he screwed us all over."

"Brian has been out of your crew for years! This has nothing to do with him," Blake shouted.

"He paid his debt to me tonight," Razor said.

"My mom had to pay with her life," Blake asked.

"Yeah, so do you. It's an exchange, you for J-Rock," Razor said with a shrug.

Blake stood there silent for several seconds. She slipped a hand behind her back and pulled out the handgun. She flipped off the safety and pointed the gun at Razor. "How about you let him go and I won't shoot your ass," Blake said angrily.

"Please, do you even know how to shoot that thing kid," Razor asked.

"I shot you at the garage, you asshole! I won't hit you in the shoulder this time though," Blake pointed out.

Razor pointed his gun back at her angrily. "You think you can shoot me before I shoot you? Try it and see what happens," Razor ordered.

Blake heard the approaching sirens before Razor did. "Where's J-Rock," she asked quickly.

Razor shrugged and glanced around the warehouse. "He's around here somewhere," Razor said nonchalantly. He squinted his eyes when he heard the sirens. "Bad idea kid!"

Razor raised his gun to shoot Blake but J-Rock came out of nowhere and tackled him. The gun flew several feet across the floor before it stopped next to some crates.

"Blake get out of here," J-Rock shouted.

Blake scrambled across the floor and grabbed Razor's gun. A shot rang out through the warehouse causing Blake to freeze. She heard a body hit the ground and she glanced back over her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Ok I suck, I know. You can throw things at me later! The good news is that this is an update, the bad news is that this is the last chapter! Don't freak out there is going to be a sequel and a sequel to the sequel. Unfortunetly I had already started on the second sequel, which follows Fast and Furious, the newest one. The sequel to this story will go between this story and the movie. I'll update this story before I post the new story that way you know it is coming.**

Chapter 12

Blake froze seeing only one other person in the room. She moved slowly toward the body, unsure of who it was. Once she got close enough she saw that it was Razor. She knelt down and checked his pulse.

Without warning he grabbed her arm and reached for her gun. Blake jerked back quickly as the door flew open behind her. She dropped the gun and pushed away from them. Razor scrambled toward the gun, but Blake grabbed a wrench and hit him in the back with it.

Razor groaned in pain and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Blake flinched when her head collided with the concrete floor. She shook her head and saw the cops closing in on them. Razor grabbed the gun off the floor and turned to face her.

"Do it you piece of shit," Blake said lowly.

Razor smirked at her, but Blake beat him to the punch. She raised Razor's gun and fired one shot. It went straight through his heart and he dropped like a ton of bricks.

"To slow asshole," Blake said as she stood up. She dropped the cartridge out of the gun and set it in the floor. She knew what was coming next so she held her hands out and waited for them to cuff her.

"Blake O'Connor you have the right to remain silent…," the nearest cop began.

Blake sat silently in the interrogation room. Her hands were still cuffed and resting on the table in front of her. The door behind her opened, but Blake didn't turn to see who had come in.

"You're coming with me," the man said as he pulled her out of the chair. Blake stared at the man in confusion as he pulled her down the hallway and out of the station. He led her over to an unmarked car and pushed her into the backseat.

Blake stared at the man expectantly as he started the car and began driving. "You going to tell me who you are or where we are going?"

"Let's just say I am a friend of your brother's," the man replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Blake fell silent and watched the passing scenery. She knew enough about Miami to know that they were heading toward the water. They arrived at a deserted dock. The man parked the car and quickly helped Blake out. He took off the handcuffs.

"Follow me," he instructed. They walked into a low building near the dock.

Blake stepped inside and was immediately pulled into a hug. Blake pulled back in surprise shocked to see her brother there. "You're ok," Blake said in confusion.

"Of course," Brian said quickly. "Thanks Bilkins I owe you."

"Yeah you do kid," Bilkins said before turning to Blake. "You're leaving the country, today. All of the evidence, the officer you reported to, even the drugs you collected have all disappeared. You're wanted for grand theft auto, murder, arson, and whole lot of other things."

"Where are we going," Blake asked Brian.

"We aren't going anywhere," Brian said. "I am going back to the FBI, you're going with Dom and Letty."

"Brian, I'm not leaving you, you're all I have left!"

"You have to go Blake, this is the only way I can get you out of trouble. I've got to stay here. Don't worry we'll be in touch. Maybe once all this has died down you can come back."

Blake pursed her lips and blinked back some tears. "I'm so sorry Brian, I never meant to drag you into this."

"We're family, it's what we do," Brian said as he pulled her into another hug. "Logan's going to be ok."

"Really," Blake asked desperately. She needed to know she hadn't ruined everything by coming to Miami.

"He wanted to be here but the doctors wouldn't release him. He said to give you this though," Brian said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Blake said sticking the letter into her pocket. She'd read it later when she was alone. "Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you til we get there Baja," Dom said calmly. "Trust me you'll like it though."

"We'll see you on board kid," Letty said as she and Dom headed toward the boat. Bilkins nodded at Brian then climbed back into his car.

"They impounded your Charger," Brian said as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He hit one of the buttons on the clicker and the horn beeped on a car a couple of spots away. Blake turned and caught sight of Brian's Skyline. "Take care of it ok, it's a good car."

"You're giving me your car," Blake asked in surprise.

"It's not like I'm going to have much use for it, besides you are going to need to earn some cash wherever you guys are going."

"You don't know where I'm going?"

"I know, but I was sworn to secrecy."

Blake took the keys from Brian and hugged him one last time. "Will I ever get to come home?"

"Yeah, if I get sick of being legit I'll join you."

Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Take care of yourself O'Connor, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Same goes for you O'Connor, I'll keep an eye on your Charger too."

Blake nodded slowly and turned away. She walked quickly over to the Skyline and drove it over to where Dom and Letty were waiting. They let one of the dockhands load it into a crate before boarding the boat. Blake leaned against the railing as the ship pulled out. She watched as Miami slowly disappeared.

Her cell phone buzzed suddenly causing her to jump. Blake slipped it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

_**You can run, but you can't hide Blake. -Taz**_


End file.
